


The Black Paladin and The Snagathor

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Princess and the Frog, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Allura get's turned into a Snagathor, there is only one way to break it, a kiss.Shallura,  some what based on Princess and the Frog





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Che1seaLovesYouAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Che1seaLovesYouAll/gifts), [Che1seaLovesYouAll (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



> My first time writing Shallura in full and not hinting it!
> 
> This goes out to Che1seaLovesYouAll.

Allura was just mortified. Here she was, before her Paladins, in one of the most embarrassing forms she had ever been in.

A Snagathor, or what Pidge likes to call a Space Frog.

“This is not funny!” Allura’s green, sticky skin, bright yellow eyes, purple tongue and long snake like tail, hissed out in anger. “I demand that you stop laughing at me!”

Lance was too far gone, he was on the floor, pounding his fist into the metallic flooring. The laughter that escaped, was quickly silenced when Allura, in her small form, was able to slam down on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. 

Pidge quickly silenced her laughter as she saw the fate poor Lance received. 

Keith quickly bit back whatever laugh he was holding, when he noticed that Allura may have been small, but her strength was still there. If anything, his body was telling him to turn around and run. By some luck of fate, he caught Hunk’s eyes and they both got a mental moment. 

Get the hell out of there. 

Hunk averted his eyes from Keith, letting it fall upon the cursed Princess who was still fuming mad on top of Lance’s soulless like body. The big guy lifted his hands up and smiled.

“Princess, I have an idea...If you don’t mind, could you please return to the table?” Hunk motioned his hands to the table she once was on. Allura did as told, thinking Hunk had something to say with utmost importance. 

Keith and Hunk watched as Allura jumped her way back to the table. The anger still raw in her animal features. Each heavy plop, pushed Pidge closer to the edge of dying of laughter. Each heavy plop, sent Hunk into panic mode. Each heavy plop, sent Keith into almost busting a blood vessel. 

Shiro, on the other hand, remained straight faced and silent in the whole ordeal.

Once Allura reached the table, she positioned herself to look somewhat “Royal”. 

“What is your idea Hunk?” Allura crossed her clawed hands together, waiting for his response. She watched as Hunk went from panicked, to something else, something she had never seen before.

Hunk and Keith headed off in the same direction, running at full speed. Hunk grabbed Lance’s shirt collar, dragging him out of the room with the unconscious boys feet making noises. Keith scooped up Pidge, tossing her over his shoulder and just ran. Pidge let out a laugh she could no longer hold and it echoed down the hallways.

Allura didn’t move. She was just at a loss as to why her four Paladins would just leave her in that moment at time. As it dawned on her that Hunk had no “idea” to fix anything. His “idea” was to get her off of Lance, so he could Quizsnack out of there. 

Shiro, who remained silent till now, looked down at the Princess, whose tail was changing all kinds of colors in her angered state. He swallowed hard, thinking over his words.

“Are you okay, Princess?” Shiro wanted to slam his head into the wall, that was a stupid question. Of course she wasn’t okay, she was a Snagathor. 

Shiro watched, his lips pressed together in a pout, watching as the frog like creature started to cry. Shiro felt bad and wished Coran was around so he could ask how to change her back. But no, Coran had to go out on a shopping trip. 

Allura didn’t answer Shiro, she was to engrossed to feel sorry for herself in the situation she was in. With her strange hands, she started to push the tears away, only for more to be forced out. 

Shiro, sighed, looking around the empty room, before reaching his hands down to lift up the crying Princess. It was awkward and the slime that covered his human hand was a little gross, but he went along with it. 

“Allura, could you please tell me what happened? Maybe I can think of something to change this…” Shiro said it so softly, Allura stopped crying and looked up with her strange, ugly, yellow eyes. Shiro’s hands were both warm and cold, causing Allura to favor the warm one more. 

“I was hit with Galra Magic while I was transforming and I got stuck like this…” Allura let her body hang, her tail swing back and forth, as she thought back to the incident that lead to her curse. “I didn’t know the woman was a witch when I bumped into her at the market.”

Shiro lowered his shoulders, looking at the Princess. He let out a heavy sigh.

“What did you say sorry to her at all?” Shiro was thinking of old childhood stories of witches placing curses on children for being rude. Seeing Allura react angrily, made Shiro break into a smirk.

“Why would I apologize to a Galra!” Allura was getting angry again. “I was smug when I knocked her to the ground.” Allura watched as Shiro let out an annoyed sigh. 

“I’m sure not all Galra are evil Allura...What happened to your Princess duties of extending a hand of kindness? Even to a Galra?” Shiro asked, causing Allura to question her own actions at that.

In her Space Frog form, she crossed her arms, still in Shiro’s hands who held her ever so softly. She closed her yellow eyes, thinking over the actions that she had done and the words she had said. It was then, Allura realized she was the one at fault. 

The Galra woman was just shopping when Allura bumped into her and knocked her down, having all of her food dropped on the floor. Allura just looked down at her with such hate, such joy, it was no wonder she was cursed. 

“I...I guess I was being rude wasn’t I...for all I know, she could have just been a low level magic user who was just a commoner...I should find her and ask for my forgiveness.” Allura had hoped if she did say sorry, the curse would be lifted by the caster. 

Shiro grinned, happy that Allura was coming around to being less angry and more level headed. He also liked the idea that she wanted to say sorry. But before that, Shiro wanted to try something.

“Before we go looking for her...Would you mind if I try something first?” Shiro looked away, a slight blush on his face. Allura, from her small state, glanced up, not sure what Shiro was going on about.

“This isn’t like Hunk’s idea of escaping, is it?” Allura didn’t need her Black Paladin to leave her, not now.

“Nothing like that. Just back on home, on Earth, there is a story of how a kiss can break a spell.” Shiro let a laugh escape his lips as Allura’s green body turned a full shade of pink. “Would you like to try?”

Allura was gone. She never heard of such a story of a kiss breaking a spell. The idea was almost embarrassing, for her in her state, to kiss on of her Paladin’s. She let her body turn back to green, leaving a heavy, puffy breath to escape her small frame.

“Okay, we can try it…” Allure looked up and Shiro, focusing on the scar on face. “If you don’t mind….”

“I don’t mind at all Princess...Anything to help you…” Shiro’s blush was still going strong on his cheeks. He honestly didn’t think he was going to kiss her at all. Part of him, for a moment, felt like he was a kid again, hearing the story of the Princess and the Frog. 

Shiro pulled Allura close, letting her slimb covered skin cover his shirt. He leaned forward, placing his thick lips onto Allura’s green ones. 

The kiss was short, messy and somewhat embarrassing on both parties. Shiro pulled away, somewhat disappointed it didn’t work. Allura wasn’t thrilled about it either, she was still a Space Frog. At least she did kiss Shiro.

Shiro closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

“Well, that was anti-climatic…” Shiro pouted, his lips now covered in Allura’s slimb. 

It was then, a cloud of magic appeared, showering everything in glitter dust. Shiro closed his eyes as he held on to Allura. He could feel her grow in his arms, feel her weight and her long hair fall into place. By the time the magic had worked its, well magic, Shiro opened his eyes to look down at the fully formed Altean Princess.

And she was fully formed, naked in his arms.

Shiro froze. 

Allura looked up, holding her hands close to her chest. She looked as her skin was no longer green, but the shade she was born in. Her white hair, a mess, lay all over her body in curls and waves. Her shining blue and pink eyes fell onto Shiro, joy all over her face.

“It worked Shiro!” She smiled, not understanding why Shiro was looking away and turning the brightest red she had ever seen the Black Paladin turn. It was then it dawned on Allura how cold the room was. It then dawned on Allura that she had no clothes on. It then dawned on Allura, that she was naked his Shiro’s arms.

Allura froze.

****

Allura walked around the market place, before she found her target. The Galra woman who placed the spell on her. Allura pressed her lips together, fighting the urge to turn around and leave, but she pressed on. 

In Allura’s hands, were food the Princess had seen the Galra woman carry, placed neatly in a basket. With a long breath, she approached the woman.

“Excuse me...about the other day, I wanted to apologize. It was my fault for bumping into you.” Allura bowed her head, letting the Galra woman take a step back from the strange woman’s apology.

“Didn’t I curse you yesterday?” The Galra woman questioned. Allura rose up, handing out the basket towards the woman. The woman took the gift and smiled. It wasn’t everyday someone she cursed came back and said sorry with food. “How did you know how to break the curse?”

Allura bit on her lip, not sure how to answer that.

“I’m not sure really. I had a friend mention that he heard a story once, where a kiss broke a curse...and it worked on me…” Allura bowed her head, ready to leave, not wanting to be near a Galra anymore then she had to be.

“Child, no meer friend could break that curse...Only a true love’s kiss, could return you to normal.” The Galra woman let out a small laugh, watching the stranger before her turn a bright shade of pink. 

Allura bowed her head one last time, leaving the Galra woman alone in the streets.

**** 

Shiro ate his food guu in the mess hall, reading a book on Altean History. He turned his head when he saw the bay doors open, leaving the Princess to walk in with a question on her mind.

“Can I help you Princess?” He asked, taking a bite of his food and putting the book down.

Allura took a seat next to Shiro, her Princess dress swaying behind her as she moved.

“Shiro, what is a true love’s kiss?” Allura looked up at Shiro, who was biting hard on his spoon. The blush that attacked his face made Allura giggle, not helping Shiro in the slightest.

“A true love's kiss...Is a kiss that can break any spell, chase away the darkness, defeat all evil...but only if the two people kissing, are really in love…” Shiro put his spoon down, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He started to feel like a kid again, something he hadn’t felt in awhile.

Allura leaned on Shiro’s arm, wrapping her arms around his human one. She rested her head on his shoulder.

“So, I take it...you love me too then…” Allura looked up, her white hair framing her face. Shiro looked down, catching her magic looking eyes. 

“Well duh, that’s why I kissed you as a Space Frog….” Shiro smiled as Allura looked up at him with a huge, to cute, to adorable grin. “Would you like me to kiss you again, Princess?”

Allura leaned in, pressing her lips against Shiro’s in her silent answer. 

****

Keith’s head shot up, looking down the hallway. Lance and Coran saw this strange behavior in the Red Paladin.

“My Cock Blocking Senses are tingling…” Keith looked at a very confused Redhead and a jaw dropped brunette. “I must go “sup bro”ing….”

Keith left the two in the hallway, quickly vanishing from sight. Coran looked at Lance, as the boy was on the ground rolling on the floor with laughter.

“Mind telling me what “Cock Blocking” and “Sup Bro” is?” Coran looked on in confusion as Lance broke into even more giggles. The youth calmed himself as much as he could, before giving an answer.

“It’s just Keith going to be Shiro’s worst nightmare for awhile. It’s an...uh...Earthly...uh...Tradition?” Lance shrugged from the floor, hoping Coran would buy it.

“Huh...Well with whatever it is, I hope Keith succeeds in this “Cock Blocking” and “Sup Bro.” Coran shrugged, walking away from a historical laughing Blue Paladin. The Redheaded Altean figured the best people to ask would be Pidge and Hunk, they would be honest with him and not fall to a laughing fit.

****

Coran was wrong.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Jacket---Has the reason why Keith Cock Block's Shiro
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8224634


End file.
